


Baby mine

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Series: Grim and the Avengers [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopt don’t shop, Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Comfort, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, De-Aged Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, F/M, FUCK endgame, Family, Fluff, Freeform, Humor, Irondad, Multiverse, No Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Powerful Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Spyder family, Team as Family, mamma spider, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: Of god, Tony thought, that was fucking cute.Peter gets temporarily de-aged.





	Baby mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Peter getting temporarily turned into a toddler and Tony needing to take care of him. So I wrote a little story of my own. I needed a break from the stresses of college so I tried to write something cute. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I purposely spelled some words wrong when Peter talks because he can’t pronounce his r’s correctly.

Tony was so bored. So completely and utterly bored. It was Friday morning, and he was stuck in an office. He’d rather be anywhere else but in some drab meeting with a possible investor for Stark Industries. He didn’t even need investors; he was a billionaire twenty times over. But Pepper thought it would be a good idea to involve some of the smaller, more local businesses of New York. She was right, of course. But Tony would never admit it.

Still, that didn’t stop him from sighing every other minute or keep him from drifting off into his own thoughts as the small business owner droned on and on about how his company was better than any other. How he made the Bronx a better place and that customers were always happy with his products.

Tony inwardly scuffed, he may have had quite a massive ego himself, but this guy was really pushing it. 

Once the meeting was finally over, Tony bid his client farewell with a promise to think over his proposal. Instead, he dropped the file off on Pepper’s desk. She was better at paperwork and all that business stuff. 

He took the Avenger’s private elevator down to the hero’s private garage, located at the back of Stark Tower. The team was residing at the Compound for the summer, and he was more than eager to return home to his little spiderling.

**********

“Hello, Boss.” Friday greeted her creator as he stepped into the heavily fortified Compound. “Should I inform Peter of your arrival?”

“No,” he tossed his suit jacket on a nearby couch, petting Grim when the large dog greeted him, “did Pete finish his classes for the day?” 

“Yes. Peter has finished every assignment for his biochemistry class as well as his advanced engineering courses.” She sounded too proud to be an AI. “He finished at approximately 8:30 a.m and has even worked out a few kinks in your latest project.” 

“Did he need any help? He’s taking Junior and senior-level classes at MIT, that’s pretty tough.”

“He isn’t even a junior in high school, yet he has almost completed his entire schooling at one of the most highly regarded colleges in the world.” Her sass was easily detectable, and Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I would say he is doing just fine.”

“Okay, okay, down, girl.” The billionaire couldn’t help but chuckle as he made his way into the kitchen. With Peter’s metabolism, it was always a good place to start. “That kid has got everyone wrapped around his little finger. Even you and Karen.” He looked up at the ceiling despite knowing Friday didn’t have a physical form.

“I can not contradict that statement.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, how about- what the hell!” He stopped in the kitchen doorway, unsure as to what he was seeing.

Peter was sitting on the ceiling; that was nothing new. He had a peanut butter sandwich in his hand - judging by the empty tub of peanut butter and bread bag on the counter, it was his tenth sandwich - which was also nothing new. The fact that he was miniaturized, probably two heads shorter than he was last night… that was definitely new.

“Hi, daddy!” The toddler version of Peter greeted, his smile just as beautiful and adorable as before.

Bruce waved nervously from his seat at the large granite island. Thor and Loki stood off to the side.

Tony cleared his throat. “H-hey their, bud… um, how’s- how are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Bwuce made a bunch of peanut butte’ san’wiches. They a’e vewy yummy.”

“That’s good. But why, why are you,” Tony gestured to his son, “why are you even smaller than normal?”

“I wasn’t small.” Peter pouted, his bottom lip quivering slightly. “I’m a big boy.”

_Of god, _Tony thought, _that was fucking cute. _He turned to the Norse gods. “How did this happen?” Bruce opened his mouth, presumably to explain, but Tony cut him off. “You, reindeer games. Why the hell is my kid five instead of fifteen?”

“I’m seven.”

“Not now, Underoos.”

“Friend Tony, let us explain.” Thor raised his hands placatingly. “You see, my brother,” he sent a glare to his uncharacteristically quiet brother, “Loki meant to hit me with a de-aging spell. It was meant to be a joke.” 

Tony was anything but pleased. “Why? Why does this shit keep happening? And you had to involve Peter!”

“I can assure you it’s only temporary,” Loki assured. “The spell will wear off in two days.” He looked at the billionaire. “You know I would never intentionally harm him.”

Bruce rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Peter is perfectly healthy. He still has his spider powers and his intellect. Nothing about him has changed except for the fact that he’s technically seven.” 

The information was comforting, but that didn’t stop him from growling, “get out.” He jammed his finger into Loki’s chest. “Both of you are banned until further notice.”

Tony breathed out a long sigh when the gods - reluctantly and with forlorn expressions - left. He turned around to tell Peter to stop being such a spider and to get off the ceiling, but he wasn’t there. Instead, Peter was standing on the floor beside him, barely reaching Tony’s hip even at his full height. _Wow, he is so tiny. _Tony chuckled to himself. 

“We used some of Hank Pym’s tech to shrink some of Peter’s clothes.” Bruce smiled at his nephew. “We can just un-shrink them when the spell wears off.”

If a stranger saw Peter - now or when he was his usual self- they’d think the kid was being starved. He was very skinny, especially for his height. But the Avengers knew about his powers, metabolism, and the fact that he was naturally thin, to begin with. 

That, combined with his extra short stature and tiny voice, just made him look vulnerable. Tony wasted no time in picking up his little boy, brushing his hand through the thick curls. He kissed Peter’s forehead when he tucked himself up under Tony’s chin.

“Good thing, your classes are online. Right, bud?”

Peter just nodded sleepily. His big, doe eyes blinked slowly.

“I’ll be down in my lab if you need me.” Bruce ruffled his nephew’s hair and winked at Tony. “Most of the team is gonna be gone for the next week. So enjoy your father-son time.”

“Yeah okay. Don’t be all mushy about it.” He quipped, though there was no heat behind his words. “Go do nerd stuff.”

“See you later, Peter.”

“Bye-bye, uncle Bwuce.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile. That kid - as a toddler or not - was absolutely adorable.

**********

The rest of the evening consisted of Peter eating lots of junk food as he sat curled up against Tony, a Star Wars marathon playing in the background. Tony’s fingers never stopped their steady rhythm of threading through his son’s curls. The slow, comforting motion lulling Peter to sleep. Tony passed out soon after, a contented smile on his lips.

**********

Natasha took a deep breath as she turned the ignition. It was nearly noon, and Saturday traffic wasn’t going to be pretty, but she wanted to get home to her boys. Those two geniuses could get into all sorts of trouble if they were left unsupervised for too long.

As she meandered through traffic, she thought back onto her meeting with Fury and Agent Hill. Nothing too urgent or important to discuss. Just a simple check-in to see how things were progressing with the new SHIELD recruits. The Avengers - albeit temporarily - had a break from any significant villains or Avenger level threats. Surprisingly, the director of SHIELD seemed to be in a good mood. Which made her feel less remorseful about leaving early while Steve, Rhodey, and Bucky stayed behind.

It ended up taking three hours to return from Washington, DC to New York instead of four and a half hours. She may have been speeding a bit. But no police officer in their right mind would give the Black Widow a ticket. It seems like her boyfriend was rubbing off on her after all.

“Good evening, Miss Romanov.” Friday greeted the spy as she entered the Avenger’s private garage. “Should I alert Boss of your arrival?”

“Yes. Thank you, Friday.” She tapped her foot quietly while the elevator ascended. 

“It is no problem, Miss Romanov.”

“Whose all here?”

“Mr. Barton and Mr. Lang are visiting their families for the week. Mr. Wilson is currently at work and is staying in a hotel until he returns. Both Thor and Loki are currently off-world on Asgard.”

Natasha hummed thoughtfully. “Where’s Tony and Peter?”

“They are sitting in the communal living room.”

“Does Tony have any meetings today or tomorrow?” 

“Boss has no meetings scheduled for today or tomorrow. Mr. Hogan and Miss Potts are on vacation together, so no arrangements have been scheduled.”

The spy sighed in relief. “Good.” The elevator doors opened up to the large and very spacious living room. Tony was standing near one of the wrap-around couches, broom in hand like he was sweeping the ceiling.

“I will not hesitate to use this.” He shook the broom threateningly. “Get down fro- oh hi, honey.” He spun around and attempted to hide the broom behind his back - attempted being the keyword. Nothing could be kept from Natasha. “I didn’t expect you back for another couple of days.”

Grim barked happily as the spy approached. She pet his head before stalking closer to the billionaire. “I left early.” She crossed her arms. “Hoping to spend some quality time with my boyfriend and nephew.”

“Well, Pepper and Happy are taking a ‘romantic getaway for married couples.’” He winked at the spy. “So it’s just us.”

Natasha was not pleased. “Where is Peter?” She stepped forward, head tilted up to look at the ceiling.

Tony made a move to step in front of her. “He’s probably in the lab. He was-”

“I’m right here, momma,” Peter called down from the high ceilings. He beamed at his momma spider.

“Okay. Before you beat me up, this wasn’t my fault.” Tony raised his hands in surrender at Natasha’s scathing glare. “Loki did some spell to prank his brother, but Peter got hit with it instead.”

Peter dropped down from his perch. “It’s twue, auntie Tasha. It’s not dad’s fault. Pwease doesn’t be mad at him.”

Natasha waited all of five seconds to pick up her nephew, cradling him close to her heart. “мой ребенок паук.” (My baby spider.) She brushed his curly bangs back to kiss his forehead. _He’s so sweet, _she internally screamed.

The little one leaned up to kiss her cheek. “мама паука.” (Momma spider.)

“He’ll be back to normal by Monday. We just gotta keep him here until then.”

Natasha smirked playfully. “I’m sure we can figure something out. What do you think, ребенок паук?” (Baby spider.)

Peter’s eyebrows scrunched up as he thought. Both heroes thought it was absolutely adorable and couldn’t keep from smiling.

“I know,” he looked between his father and aunt excitedly, “we can make a pillow fort.”

“A pillow fort?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah! Then we can eat popco’n and watch movies togethe’. Gwim and Boo can lay on the floo’ with us.”

“Boo needs to stay in his room. It’s bigger for him, and the floors are cement. Not hardwood that can be scratched up.”

“Oh pwease. Pwease, daddy. Just this once.” Peter’s puppy dog eyes were nearly unstoppable as a teenager. But now, as a tiny little seven-year-old, they were undeniable. He curled his fingers around Tony’s sleeve, tugging softly. “Pwease.”

“Sure, bud.” He couldn’t find it in his heart to say no.

“Yeah! Thank you, daddy. This is gonna be gw’at!” He ran off to retrieve Boo as soon as Natasha set him down, Grim running alongside him.

“How is it possible to be that adorable?” Tony looked to his teammate, who only smirked in response. 

“Start getting the fort together. I’ll make the cocoa.”

“Will do.” Tony gave a solute, immediately beginning the task of stacking the large cushions and pillows. He knew better than to argue with Natasha.

**********

Tony slept surprisingly well for having spent the entire night on the floor. He guessed it was because he’d had his son and girlfriend tucked safely in his arms.

Slowly, he blinked his eyes open. The windows were tinted, so he had no way of telling the time. He guessed it was sometime in the early morning, one or two, maybe. He rubbed at his eyes and addressed Friday. “What time is it, Fri?”

“Good morning, Boss. It is currently 10:00 a.m on Sunday, the fifteenth of August.”

“Wha-“he sat up, feeling the spot where his family had currently been sleeping. “Friday, lights at sixty-five percent.” The room immediately brightened, the glass in the windows fading to clear. “Where’s Peter? And Natasha?”

“Miss Romanov and Peter woke up approximately three hours ago to eat breakfast. They are currently in your bedroom.”

“Are they okay?” He almost tripped over a pillow in his haste. “Are th-“

“Both Miss Romanov and Peter are safe. Grim is with them as well.” Friday cut him off, a playful tone to her voice. “They are enjoying a television show called Planet Earth.”

Peter’s laugh echoed down the hallway leading to Tony’s room. His heart warmed at the sound. Being careful not to make any unnecessary noise, Tony leaned against the doorframe, silently watching his two favorite people in the world. 

Natasha was sat cross-legged on the king-sized bed, Peter’s tiny body sitting comfortably in her lap. One of the spy’s favorite shows playing on the sixty-inch television. Funnily enough, this episode was about spiders.

“Tarantulas that reside in the Amazon rain forest can grow up to one foot in length and will eat rodents and even some birds.” The narrator spoke. A large black spider, with fuzzy legs, crawled across the screen. “Now, after mating, the female will consume the male for nutrients.” As he spoke, the larger spider tore into its smaller partner.

Natasha’s head tilted to the side, and she muttered, “that’s why you respect women, Peter.”

Tony did his best to suppress his laughter but positively lost it when Peter audibly gulped. Both heroes turned around to greet him once he’d calmed down.

“Mowning, daddy.” Peter greeted enthusiastically, collapsing into his dad’s arms the moment they opened. 

He hissed his cheek. “Morning, baby.” He placed a loving kiss on Natasha’s lips. “Why didn’t you guys wake me?”

“You need your sleep.” She scooted over to make room for Tony to sit, kissing his cheek when he rolled his eyes. “And somebody needed to feed the little garbage disposal here.” She poked Peter’s belly, making him giggle.

“Let’s stay here for a bit,” Tony suggested. He leaned back against the headrest, keeping Peter tucked against his chest and pulling Natasha against his side.

In less than twenty-four hours, Peter would be back to his usual teenage self. He would still be the adorable, huggable, and spidery nerd that everyone loved. Just no longer mini-sized.

A part of Tony would miss this, he knew Natasha would too. But no matter how old Peter was, Tony would always love his son.


End file.
